Drabbles divers
by Selka93
Summary: Me revoilà avec des drabbles. Ils sont plus longs et moins drôles ou gais que mes précédents donc je les mets à part mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout autant.
1. La vie continue

Une nuit calme, un cri la déchirant dans la dixième division.

Entourée de cadavres de bouteilles de saké, Rangiku Matsumoto se réveilla en hurlant et en pleurant. Chaque année, à cette date, elle refaisait le même cauchemar, et ce, peut importe la quantité de saké qu 'elle ingérait avant pour essayer de ne pas rêver. Ce souvenir revenait la hanter.

La bataille de Karakura s'était déroulée il y a vingt ans et comme chaque année il y avait des commémorations auxquelles elle avait participé. Et les souvenirs étaient revenus, d'où le cauchemar.

Après la bataille, la Soul Society avait découvert qu'Aizen avait manipulé Gin Ichimaru grâce à des menaces et aux illusions de son zanpakutô pour qu'il le rejoigne. C'était plus une victime qu'un traître. Matsumoto, elle, l'avait compris avant. Quand, au cours de la bataille, elle l'avait tué.

Elle l'avait tué, son premier ami, son unique amant, et elle revivait sa mort dans ses cauchemars. Ses amis avaient essayé de l'aider, bien sûr, mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'était elle qui avait attaqué l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division lors de la bataille alors qu'il se tenait à l'écart des combats. Elle lui en voulait tellement, aveuglée par la rage qu'elle était, qu'elle ne s'était même pas demandé pourquoi il répliquait si peu.

Mais toute cette rage s'était envolée au moment où Haineko s'était enfoncée dans le corps de son adversaire. Elle avait lâché son zanpakutô, hébétée. Lui avait ouvert les yeux, qu'il avait d'un violet très doux, son sourire devint apaisé, et il la prit dans ses bras. Son coup avait été mortel, ils le savaient tous les deux. Et pourtant, il la serrait de plus en plus fort. Elle l'avait agrippé à son tour, n'arrivant pas à réaliser, à comprendre encore ce qu'il s'était passé...

« Merci...

La voix de Gin n'avait été qu'un souffle, et pourtant elle l'avait parfaitement entendu.

Pourquoi?

Sa voix à elle, par contre, n'avait été que sanglots, et elle doutait qu'il eut compris quoi que ce soit, alors qu'elle sentait son corps se désagréger

Grâce à toi je peux partir avec mon coeur ancré bien ici. »

Et il la garda serrée contre lui jusqu'à disparaître complétement.

Si les Arrancars avaient tous été envoyés à la Soul Society après leur mort, aucun des trois capitaines qui s'étaient fait hollowmorphosés avec le Hogyoku n'était réapparu. Ils avaient été shinigamis, et les shinigamis morts ne revenaient pas. Matsumoto l'avait accepté. Elle se sentait néanmoins coupable. Elle aurait dû le blesser, l'immobiliser, le garder en vie. Elle se remit à pleurer.

Petit à petit, les larmes se tarirent, ne laissant qu'une tristesse toujours aussi grande. Le reste de la nuit, elle se débattit avec le sommeil et ses souvenirs. Puis...

« Matsumoto, c'est l'heure d'aller travailler!

Mais... Capitaine...

Rien à battre. Tu as du retard dans tes papiers. Tu as dix minutes pour te préparer. »

Matsumoto eut un petit sourire et se leva. La vie continuait...


	2. Une nouvelle vie

« Kenpachi Zaraki, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Unohana Retsu ici présente ?  
-Oui »  
Un mariage, simple. Ils ont tous les deux gardés leur uniforme de capitaine. Une goutte tombe au sol. Ils la regardent. Elle est rouge sang. Etonnée, le capitaine Unohana relève les yeux. Sur le manteau blanc de son mari s'étend une tache rouge au niveau du cœur.  
Etonné, il porte sa main à la tache rouge et la regarde. La tache s'étend et il tombe…  
Pour se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur. Il tourna son regard vers la femme allongée à côté de lui.  
Heureusement, elle dormait encore. Il avait vraiment épousé le capitaine Unohana deux jours plus tôt, mais de manière plus fastueuse. Elle n'avait rien demandé, mais il savait qu'elle voulait un VRAI mariage, avec invitations, kimonos et fleurs. Alors il lui avait proposé, parce qu'il l'aimait et voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Là, ils étaient en voyage de noces sur Terre, près de la mer. Ils étaient là pour deux semaines avec Yachiru. Ils l'avaient officiellement adopté deux semaines plus tôt. Non que cela ait changé quelque chose, à part le nom de famille de Yachiru.  
Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Zaraki Kenpachi, le shinigami qu'on ne peut pas vaincre même en le tuant plusieurs fois, avait peur. Non pas de la mort, non pas pour lui, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, qu'arriverait-il aux gens qu'il aimait? A sa femme, à sa fille. Elles avaient besoin de lui, aussi aberrant que cela puisse paraître pour les gens qui le connaissait. Il ne pouvait plus se moquer de mourir durant un bon combat. Il ne pouvait plus foncer au devant du danger, ce n'était plus possible. Pas qu'Unohana lui avait demandé, elle n'avait pas essayé de le changer, et il lui en était reconnaissant, mais c'était son nouveau rôle. Il était maintenant le mari de quelqu'un, le père d'une autre, et il devait l'assumer. Il avait accepté ces rôles.  
Il eut une pensé pour la bannière au dessus de son bureau. Dessus était marqué une phrase qu'il avait lu dans un livre guerrier et qu'il avait fait recopié par Yumichika, vu qu'il avait la plus belle écriture de la division : « Je ne crains rien ni personne. Je garde juste les yeux au loin, posés sur ma prochaine proie que je ne distingue pas encore. » Ca avait été son leitmotiv, sa raison de vivre, pendant des centaines d'années. Il allait changer.  
Il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de se battre, mais il ne se mettrait plus volontairement en position inférieure. Plus de combats contre Ichigo. Il allait prendre soin de sa famille.

Fini la valse de la folie pour lui.


	3. Espoir sans attente comblé

Titre long. Mais j'ai vraiment galéré pour le trouver. Je ne suis jamais trop inspirée pour les titres et je les trouves... Communs.

Enfin bon. J'avais cette idée de fic qui traînait depuis super longtemps dans mon cahier à idées (maudite soit mon imagination et le fait que je n'arrive jamais à m'endormir et que je doive imaginer des histoires pour y arriver), et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire. Donc, le voilà... TADAA...?

ESPOIR SANS ATTENTE COMBLE

_« Tout en sachant que je ne l'atteindrai point, ce soir je tendrai quand même ma main vers la lune. »_ Abarai Renji.

Renji ne se rappelait jamais exactement quand il était tombé amoureux de son capitaine, le très beau mais très froid Byakuya Kuchiki, ou même quand il s'en était rendu compte. Ce qu'il se rappelait, par contre, c'était quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était réciproque. Et même plus.

Avec le recul, Renji se trouvait idiot de ne pas avoir vu les signes que lui avait envoyé l'homme de sa vie.

Ça avait commencé lors d'une de ses journées que Renji et son capitaine passaient à faire de la paperasse et que Renji abhorrait.

Mais, ce jour-là, son capitaine l'avait invité à participer à une cérémonie à la mémoire de sa femme. Renji avait accepté, un peu ailleurs. Jamais son capitaine ne l'avait invité à faire quoi que ce soit avec lui en dehors du travail. Cela aurait revenu à le reconnaître comme un égal.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils s'étaient battu l'un contre l'autre Byakuya le traitait avec moins de suffisance, mais là... C'était comme s'il avait raté trois trains d'un coup. Si Rikichi était entré dans le bureau à ce moment-là et lui avait annoncé qu'il avait réussi à atteindre le Bankai, Renji n'aurait pas été plus étonné.

Après une nuit blanche, il était allé voir le capitaine Ukitake pour lui demander conseil sur la tenue à porter et l'attitude à adopter. Ce dernier n'avait fait aucune remarque et l'avait conseillé du mieux qu'il pouvait, bien au courant des sentiments de tous les protagonistes.

Renji avait été étonné du peu de monde présent à la cérémonie vu que c'était celle en l'honneur de la femme du chef du clan Kuchiki. Yoruichi, qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son arrivée, lui avait dit que pour ce genre de cérémonie, Byakuya n'était pas obligé d'inviter qui que ce soit et n'étaient présents que ceux que Byakuya avait voulu inviter.

Renji avait été d'autant plus heureux de l'invitation.

Il avait aussi vu Rukia, qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait été invité dans la demeure Kuchiki en tant que personne et non en tant que vice-capitaine du chef de clan, et que donc il serait dorénavant autorisé à pénétrer dans l'immense demeure pour des raisons autres que professionnelles.

Renji assista à la cérémonie et pria sincèrement pour le repos de l'âme d'Hisana Kuchiki. Il lui dit aussi qu'il aimait sincèrement son mari et lui demandait de l'aider et de les protéger.

A la fin, Byakuya le remercia de sa venue et le félicita pour sa tenue.

Le lendemain, Byakuya confirma le fait que dorénavant Renji pouvait aller rendre visite à Rukia jusque dans sa chambre. Renji le remercia et promit de ne pas abuser de cette autorisation.

A sa grande surprise, son capitaine lui sourit et lui dit qu'il lui faisait confiance. Renji piqua un fard et évita de regarder son capitaine les trois jours suivant, tellement son sourire et ses paroles l'avaient surpris et intimidé.

Mais le capitaine n'aborda plus de sujets privés avec Renji.

Quand Rukia l'invita, Renji revêtit son plus bel habit pour ne pas faire honte à son amie. Il se félicita d'ailleurs de son choix quand il se vit être détaillé par toutes les personnes qui le croisaient dans l'immense résidence.

Rukia fut très contente de le voir, et ils sortirent dans le jardin. Ils voulaient discuter et rester dans la chambre de Rukia aurait lancé bien trop de rumeurs. Renji avait déjà entendu parlé de ce jardin, dont il était communément admis qu'il était le plus beau de la Soul Society, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait.

Ils s'y promenèrent longtemps, discutant, avant de prendre le thé dans un coin reculé du jardin où Renji montra que toutes ces années sous les ordres directs du chef du clan le plus important de la Soul Society ne lui avaient pas été inutiles puisqu'il but parfaitement son thé.

Après cette après-midi la situation se figea, Renji n'osant pas essayer de se rapprocher de son capitaine. Il ne voulait pas être déçu. Ou pire: que le capitaine sen énerve et le change de division.

Néanmoins, il souffrait de cette situation.

Quelques semaines avant l'équinoxe d'hiver, un coursier présentant la livrée des Kuchiki lui amena une invitation très officielle pour un repas durant la nuit de l'équinoxe.

Etonné mais heureux, Renji répondit par l'affirmative à cette invitation.

Cette fois-ci, Ukitake l'amena dans un magasin de kimonos faits sur mesure, et Renji y laissa l'équivalent d'un mois de son salaire. Mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Le kimono était en soie noire très fine. Avec les cheveux rouges de Renji, le noir paraissait plus profond, plus lumineux. Un obi rouge, comme ses cheveux, avec une soie plus épaisse. Le kimono épousait les formes de Renji pour souligner sa musculature et était orné d'un insigne de vice-capitaine cousu en soie rouge sur son bras.

Le soir du repas Renji eut un moment de panique quand il vit qu'il y avait plus de deux cents invités, incluant une bonne partie de la famille Kuchiki, reconnaissable à leur air supérieur et à leur voix hautaine. Heureusement, à ce moment-là, le groupe composé des capitaines Kyoraku et Ukitake, ainsi que de Yoruichi Shihoïn, le héla et il les rejoignit.

« Superbe kimono Renji-kun.  
- Merci Yoruichi-san  
- De rien. Je suis sûre que Bya-bo prendra grand plaisir à te l'enlever ce soir.  
- Yo... Yoruichi-san...  
- Ne l'embête pas Yoruichi. Allons. Il a déjà assez peur comme ça. En plus, j'ai l'impression que Byakuya va faire une grande annonce ce soir. Il a réuni tout le clan Kuchiki et les principales familles.  
- Ah oui?  
- Oui. De plus Rukia est présente alors que jusqu'ici Byakuya l'avait gardée éloignée de ce genre de choses pour la protéger.  
- Je devrais aller la voir.  
- Non, tu gâcherais tout. Ils la jaugent, ils la jugent. Il faut qu'elle puisse sortir du bassin aux requins seule. Si tu y vas, elle se noiera et sera dévorée.  
- D'accord.  
- En plus sa tenue est magnifique. En parlant de ça, je suis étonnée que tu ne portes pas le Ginpakukazana no Usugini (l'espèce d'écharpe). Ça aurait pourtant été l'occasion idéale, vu les gens présents.  
- Eh bien, Ukitake-taïcho, je ne savais pas si je devais le porter ou non. C'est quand même le trésor de la famille Kuchiki et je n'en suis pas un. Si je l'avais porté...  
- Renji-kun a raison Jushirô. Ça aurait énervé les vieux.  
- En plus... Depuis que je l'ai, j'ai été cambriolé plusieurs fois. Heureusement que je l'ai caché.  
- Vu sa valeur, moi j'aurais engagé deux gardes armés.  
- J'y ai pensé. Mais c'est bien au-dessus de mes moyens. Dès que je réussis à faire une égratignure au capitaine Kuchiki, je lui rends. »

A ce moment-là, les serviteurs annoncèrent le repas. Tous les invités se dirigèrent vers l'immense salle à manger dont les portes avaient été ouvertes. Tout en marchant, Ukitake s'adressa à Renji:

« En tant que chef de la famille Kuchiki et organisateur du repas, c'est Byakuya qui va le présider et qui a fait le plan de table. Les personnes à sa droite sont celles de son clan et les relations d'affaires. Plus tu es proche de lui, plus tu as du pouvoir. Les personnes à sa gauche sont celles avec qui il a une relation amicale. Plus tu es proche de lui, plus tu as son amitié. Dans les grandes familles les plans de table sont tout un casse-tête. Et je ne te parle pas des mariages et autres cérémonies. »

En fin de compte, Renji se retrouva juste à la gauche de Byakuya, pendant que Rukia se trouvait juste à la droite de son frère.

Byakuya n'adressa pas un mot à Renji de tout le repas. Il ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Renji était à la fois heureux de la place qu'il occupait, qui voulait dire que son capitaine le tenait en haute estime, et malheureux vu qu'il ne le regardait même pas malgré sa place. Renji ne parla donc qu'au capitaine Ukitake qui passa le repas à le regarder avec un grand sourire. Du côté droite, par contre, Renji les voyait parler entre eux, un air énervé sur le visage.

Après le repas les invités furent priés d'assister à une représentation théâtrale. Renji se retrouva encore une fois à la gauche de Byakuya et Rukia à la droite. Au plus fort de la pièce, Renji sentit que son capitaine lui agrippait la main et la portait à ses lèvres. Renji n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Quand, enfin, Byakuya lui lâcha la main, il sentit un bout de papier.

A la fin du spectacle, Byakuya se leva en premier avec Rukia et ils s'occupèrent de recevoir les salutations de leurs invités sur le départ.

Renji, dans un coin, triturait sans l'ouvrir le papier que lui avait donné Byakuya. Il avait peur de le regarder. Soudain, Yoruichi fut devant lui.

« Félicitations Renji! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir assisté à ce repas.  
- Euh... Merci?  
- Je me doutais que Bya-bo et toi aviez franchi le pas, mais qu'il le déclare comme ça...  
- Euh... Quoi?  
- Et il l'a fait sans même que tu sois au courant. Il a évolué le petit Bya-bo. Il a pris confiance en lui. J'imagine qu'il n'a pris la peine de te prévenir des significations des plans de table dans la noblesse.  
- Ukitake-taïcho m'a parlé du fait qu'on soit à al droite ou à la gauche de l'organisateur du repas quand nous entrions dans la salle à manger.  
- Oui. Mais il ne t'a sûrement pas donné les détails des places les plus proche du chef de famille. Lui pas plus qu'un autre ne devait s'attendre à ça... Ecoute, jusqu'ici la place de Bya-bo était toujours restée vide car c'est celle de l'héritier désigné. Et une fois qu'un héritier est officiellement désigné, seule sa mort permet au chef de clan de choisir un autre héritier.  
- Ca veut dire que le capitaine Kuchiki a désigné Rukia comme son héritière, même s'il se remarie et qu'il a des enfants?  
- Oui. Mais ça m'étonnerait pour les enfants. Comme la place à droite du chef de clan est celle de son héritier, la place de gauche est celle de sa femme.  
- Hein?  
- En t'asseyant à la gauche de Byakuya, vous avez déclaré à toute la noblesse que vous étiez ensemble. Et que c'était du sérieux. Comme si vous étiez mariés et que tu étais sa femme.  
- Ah oui?!

Renji avait chaud et froid à al fois. Il ne savait que penser. Assez sérieux... Comme s'ils étaient mariés... Déclaré à toute la noblesse... Mais qu'est-ce que son capitaine avait foutu?!  
- Tu ignorais ce que tu faisais en t'asseyant à la place qu'on t'avait désigné?  
- Oui... Complètement.  
- Bya-bo est devenu quelqu'un de drôle en fin de compte. Tu devrais le rejoindre. »

Et Yoruichi disparut.

Renji ouvrit d'un geste le papier. c'était un plan. Le plan d'un bâtiment. Plutôt, le plan du manoir où il se trouvait vu que la salle où il avait mangé et celle du spectacle étaient signalées. A part ces deux pièces il y en avait une autre désignée par une croix.

Renji leva les yeux du plan et son regard croisa celui de Byakuya qui le regardait d'un air sérieux pendant que Rukia saluait le capitaine Ukitake. Byakuya le fixait, semblant attendre son prochain mouvement.

Renji regarda à nouveau le plan et commença à se diriger discrètement vers la croix.


End file.
